The present invention relates to the field of packaging for meat products and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to blotters, or absorbent pads, for use in packages for meat products and the like, which packages are adapted to contain the product not only during storage, but also during cooking.
Various attempts in recent years have been directed to designing food packaging which not only serve as packaging for the product during storage, but which can also be used to contain the product during cooking. Examples of such food packaging are TV dinners, boil-in bags, etc.
This trend toward dual packaging has become even more popular since the advent of the microwave oven. That is, in an effort to add to the speed and convenience of microwave cooking, it has become highly desirable to package products in such a way so that they can be put directly into the microwave oven without the need for additional dishes or utensils.
There is a problem, however, with using such dual packaging for certain meat products, namely those which release excessive amounts of liquids, i.e. moisture, melted fats, and oils, during cooking. Bacon is an example of a meat product which releases a relatively large amount of liquids, i.e. melted fats and oils, during cooking. Thus, one of the several difficulties in designing a package for direct microwave cooking of bacon has been the fact that such a large amount of fats and oils which are released from the bacon during cooking. Likewise, hamburger and sausage patties have presented the same problem, i.e. the abundance of liquids released from the patty during cooking. Thus, it has been impractical to package hamburger and sausage patties in a package which could be used for cooking.
The inventors of the present invention have devised a package adapted to facilitate microwave cooking of bacon, and bacon-like products. This package is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/938,532, filed the same day as the present application and assigned to the same assignee. The entire disclosure of this co-pending application is incorporated herein by reference. Among other features, the package described in the co-pending application includes a blotter means below the stack of meat slices. This blotter is important to the operation of the package because it allows the melted fats and oils to drain from the meat slices. In addition, it was found to aid in the cooking of the meat product because the melted fats and oils within the blotter still absorb microwave energy and thereby the blotter itself acts as a second source of heat to thereby increase the cooking uniformity and efficiency of the package.
One problem with incorporating a blotter within a package of sliced meat is the fact that the blotter is likely to absorb liquids from the meat product prior to cooking. This is undesirable for at least two reasons. First, such absorption would reduce the pre-cooked weight of the product. Thus, it would be necessary to sell the product at a lower weight. Second, absorbing the liquids from the product before cooking may detrimentally affect the flavor, texture, and/or consistency of the product when cooked.
The problem of pre-cooking absorption can be exacerbated when the blotter is used in a package which is sealed with a vacuum. That is, the blotter in a vacuum package is more likely to draw liquids out of the meat product.
Accordingly, there is presented a need for a blotter means which can absorb liquids released from the meat products during cooking, and yet prevent absorption of liquids prior to cooking.